10 Things I Love About You
by when you scream
Summary: Kat, Bianca, Patrick, and Cameron star is this story about what happens when life intervenes with relationships and you aren't ABLE to handle them. Chaos is to be ensued.
1. An Introduction

10 Things I love about you 

**Disclaimer-**** I don't own 10 Things I hate about you and I don't own any of the products or people that I mention in this story unless I make them up myself. **

**Plot- ****This is basically a continuation of where the movie stops… Length of story is yet to be determined. But it has the feeling of the book, with the chapters of each of their perspectives, which means Cameron, Bianca and some minor characters will be featured in this story.**

**Rating-**** PG-13 for adult content, adult language, and adult situations. **

Kat 

                It was amazing how Patrick and I ended up together; everyone had felt that we had absolutely no chance of being together because of our differences. At first, I had believed those crazy foolish people who never took any chances to fall in love. I admit, falling in love with Patrick wasn't the greatest thing to happen to me . . . but there was also my father. After we broke that kiss in the parking lot, I looked up at him, trying to uncover the man underneath that massive head of hair. 

                "So, what do we do now?" he teased, playing with my hair. 

                I can't help but smile at his kind and gentle nature, and to think, I owe this all to Cameron and Bianca. Smiling once more, I replied with, "Well, I have an idea," I murmured seductively. 

                "Oh and what might that be?" 

                I laughed at his clueless ness. "We're going to start a band together!" I shrieked, picking up my Fender Strat guitar. "How about we start with 'the itsy bitsy spider'. 

                Patrick cut me off. "That would sound marvelous fair lady Kat but I think I have a much better idea. Let's travel around the world," he suggested, sitting on the hood of _my_ car. 

                All I wanted to do was tell Patrick how much I wanted to travel with him but I had nearly forgotten about college. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked up at Patrick hopefully. I could only hope that he wouldn't blow the problem out of proportion; well knowing Patrick he was going to throw a fit of some sort and try and blame the whole thing on me. _I don't need this!_

                "What's wrong, Kat?" he asked me, getting off of my car hood and staring at me intently. 

                "College," I managed to finish, but I couldn't keep eye contact. Instead, I looked down at the macadam and waited for his response. 

                "And…?" Patrick trailed off. 

                "I'll be halfway around the world. How could we keep a long distance relationship?" I asked sadly. The tears were going to fall; I just knew they were. Yep. There they came, rolling down my cheeks and in a surprising change of demeanor, Patrick uses his thumb to wipe my tears away. I knew this boy was a keeper but what was I supposed to do?

                "Shh, don't worry Kat. Everything will work out." He pulled me into a hug where I let loose and began crying. What had happened to me? I was Kat Stratford… a sarcastic girl who loved to state her opinions and always win an argument. Was it possible that I actually had feelings after my mother's death?

Bianca 

            Cameron and I had an _amazing_ sailing trip. It gaze me the opportunity to get to know him better and on a more personal level. At first, I was a bit apprehensive that he'd turn out to be another Joey Donner and talk about sex, alcohol, and girls the whole time. To my surprise, he was the ultimate gentleman. And it took Cameron to teach me that my materialistic needs were bogus; I was already beautiful. Hey, I already knew that but hearing it from Cameron made it seem more important. 

                Immediately after, as we were on our way back to my house to talk with daddy, he decides to turn un-Cameron like. 

                "Bianca, are you sure that your going to risk your friends and school status just for me?" he asked. To me, it sounded like it hurt him to even ask me such a thing. But, I adored Cameron and I knew that I was ready to risk everything just to be with him; no matter how sappy I may sound. 

                "I'm sure," I answered. I turned to face him and saw a smile on his face, boy did I love his smile. Sighing, I put my head in his lap and fell soundly asleep, knowing that daddy was going to freak once I told him what I was thinking about.

Cameron 

                Once Bianca feel asleep, I started having flashbacks of how we met and how I simply couldn't take my eyes off of her. Michael had warned me that she was an _untouchable_ girl and that didn't stop me. I even pretended I knew French just to tutor her and be closer. When she walked past me, I felt this instant spark . . . connection type thing. Bianca was my first girlfriend. Yes, you heard me right. Bianca was my first ever girlfriend and I think that scared me the most. 

                A majority of couples never stay together with the first person they dated and that frightened me. I just couldn't imagine my life without Bianca Stratford. God, I was whipped over her. Nothing could keep me far away from those luscious lips . . . I don't anything to spend the rest of my life with her or even sacrifice everything. Smiling at how well things were going, I kissed her on the forehead at a red-light and whispered in her ear, "I love you." And it was true, every word I spoke was true. Now, I know that those words were serious and meant to be used when you've at least known a person for more than two weeks, but this was a different case entirely. Bianca was the love of my life. I lived off of her love and how sweet she was to me, but most of all, her voice was what trapped me. 

                I was taken out of my thoughts by my cell phone ringing. 

                "Hello," I answered in an annoyed manner. 

                "Cameron, my man . . . how was your sailing trip with the _hot_ Bianca Stratford?" he teased, a hint of amusement in her voice. 

                "Amazing Michael. You can't imagine what a wonderful person she is. But, I'm sure we'll have our quarrels while we're in this relationship- 

                "Wait, what is that supposed to mean? Now that you got Bianca, aren't you going to keep her to yourself forever?" Michael asked, wondering why his best friend was acting a lot like every other guy at Padua High. 

                "Nothing, Michael. I got Bianca sleeping on my lap right now and I don't want to wake her. We'll talk when I get back. Bye." I hung up the phone before Michael could respond. I had a secret that I was afraid to inform anyone of. But, I wasn't going to let that bother me; I was going to cherish my time with the beautiful and highly enjoyable Bianca. 

Patrick 

                The voice in my head was shouting at me, telling me that I should have protested for Kat to stay here with me. With all my heart, I just wanted to tell her that she couldn't leave me behind. I wasn't rich, I didn't have _any_ college to go to and I sure as hell didn't have any way of keeping in contact with Kat. Plain and simple, I couldn't afford it. Damn! Now was the time when I wished I had tons of money . . . I'd be lucky if I could even mail Kat or even email her! After all, I didn't even have a computer. Plus, I wasn't staying around here for too long. 

                What was I supposed to do? Instead of worrying about the college situation at the moment, I ushered Kat into the passenger seat of her car as I got into the driver's seat. We were going to enjoy what time we had left and make every last part of this relationship work. After all, I still promised Kat I'd buy her the drums and a tambourine the next time I screwed up… But it hurt me that I wouldn't be able to screw up. 

                "So, where do you want to go?" I asked, pulling away from Padua High. 

                "Home," she answered weakly. "I have to talk to daddy." 

                "Sure," I answered, running my hand through her hair. "Kat, everything will be fine. You have to believe me." 

                She smiled weakly, nodding her head; I knew that she didn't believe my words. Who was I trying to kid? I didn't even believe my own words. It seemed that I was really loosing Kat after all, there was no hope left. Letting out a sigh, I parked the car in the parking lot of her house and walked her to her door. 

                "I'll come by tomorrow Kat. We'll straighten things out then." 

                She nodded her head, "Ok." I kissed her lightly on the cheek and turned to go down the steps when I saw Cameron pull into the driveway. Well, wasn't this a surprise. 

A/n: I know this sounds awkward and strange. But beginnings are usually always short. And because of that, the next chapter will be three times longer than this one. . . if you review, I can promise you that I'll update sooner.

**Update Date: November 2nd**


	2. We're So Unstable

**Format is _really_ fixed now. Check it out!**

**10 Things I love about you**

**Disclaimer- I don't own 10 Things I hate about you and I don't own any of the products or people that I mention in this story unless I make them up myself.**

**Plot- This is basically a continuation of where the movie stops… Length of story is yet to be determined. But it has the feeling of the book, with the chapters of each of their perspectives, which means Cameron, Bianca and some minor characters will be featured in this story.**

**Rating- PG-13 for adult content, adult language, and adult situations. **

_Cameron_

As I pulled up into the driveway, I spotted a very distressed and saddened Patrick. It was obvious to me that he had a blowout or argument with Kat. I could only pray that they didn't decide to break up since the girl's still officially lived with their father and the dating rule was still in effect. Sighing, I nudged Bianca with my shoulder and after a few minutes she groggily sat up.

"Where am I?" she murmured into my chest. Ah, how I liked this girl; she was the cutest thing.

"Home. Do you want me to walk you to your door?" I suggested, taming down her somewhat wild hair from the wind blowing it around.

She looked around the area and saw Patrick retreating towards the steps with his hands in his pockets and his head looking down at the ground. Knowing this wasn't normal, she shook her head from left to right. "No. I have a feeling I need to talk to Kat." With those words, she bolted from the car and didn't bother to say a single word else wise. Had I done something wrong. Giving up my previous plans, I quickly got out of my car and chased after Patrick.

"Patrick! Patrick!" I yelled, catching up to him. "What happened? Why are you ignoring me? Are you and Kat fighting?"

"Breathe Cameron. Don't start Turing into another crazy Michael." At first, I was going to take that comment as offensive but it was true. Michael liked sticking his nose in everyone's business; he desperately wanted to fit in with the _in_ _crowd_. We all knew that wasn't possible; I didn't even fit in with the _in crowd_. Well, I've become a lot more popular per say, but I was still the same nerdy Cameron.

"Would you please tell me what happened?" I asked hopefully.

He focused his gaze on an old man watering his lawn. "No. Go away Cameron. I need to be alone."

"Patrick! Come on. You know I can't date Bianca if Kat doesn't date as well. That's still taken into effect. Why can't you two just get over your differences and make up!"

"Wrong. Kat's going to college halfway around the world. She says she can't manage a long distance relationship and I don't have enough money to keep in touch with her. I think it's the end of us Cam," Patrick answered softly, kicking a few rocks on the sidewalk.

I thought wrong. There was no way I could have known that Kat was going off to a college far away. After all, I never really knew much about the girls; sometimes that worried me too. Putting my hand on his shoulder, I let him know that I was here and willing to talk through all of his problems.

Patrick was perfect for Kat; well maybe not _perfect_ but when people love each other so much, I wouldn't call it anything but perfect. Calmly, I told Patrick that we should head back towards the house and work through our problems with the girls.

I, myself, was highly impressed with how I had gotten through to Patrick. Usually, he didn't like to take advice from other people or make a compromise. He was pretty headstrong, well that's how I saw him anyway. But, deep down, I was worried about him. He had a lot to deal with, and he was loosing the one thing that meant the most to him in his life. I _couldn't_ pity him though. Patrick would hate me for that; he just needed to sort out the situation he was currently in.

Hopefully, the situation wouldn't get more complicated. As we approached the Stratford's front door, I felt odd about what we were doing. Why were two guys like us trying to sort out this dilemma all on our own free will! At least we were proving a percentile of our species that all _guys_ weren't scum and they really did care about their girlfriends and _cry_, even if I hate to admit it. Ringing the doorbell, I told Patrick that we'd get everything straightened out.

Hey, I could have lied and said that everything was okay, but I stood neutral and was dumbstruck to see their father standing at the door. He had a scowl on his face and I knew we were the last two people he wanted to see. After all, his daughter's sobs could probably have been heard from upstairs. I knew that it wasn't going to be easy to convince him, so I tried to remember my manner's and ask for permission to check on his daughter's.

"Um, Mr. Stratford, sir . . . Would it be possible for Patrick and I to check on Kat and Bianca? I mean I hate to see them cry because they think we won't be together forever or that we'll be too far apart from each other to keep in touch." I took a breath. Damn, I was rambling again, stupid habit! "I'm sorry, sir. I tend to get carried away."

We stood there in awkward silence, not daring to say a single word in fear of him slamming the door in our faces, which had probably crossed his mind a time or two. Finally, Patrick grew restless and did what I feared most. He pushed the door open.

"Excuse me, Mr. Stratford, but I need to check on Kat and I can't stand here all day while you think about letting us in or how to play a cruel joke on us." Shit, did he actually say that to Mr. Stratford? Uh oh. Nothing good could possibly come out of this, it was a proven fact. Anyway, I just stood in the doorway as Patrick ran up the stairs and a surprised Mr. Stratford stood at the door with his mouth wide open. "Excuse me, sir. Bianca needs to talk to me." Pushing past him, I quickly caught up with Patrick's case and I rammed into his back as he suddenly stopped.

"Shh!" Patrick warned. "I don't remember what room it was."

I scratched my head in embarrassment. There were a bunch of rooms on this floor and I couldn't even remember where Kat's room or Bianca's was. Maybe I was suffering from short term memory loss. As I looked around, I listened for them crying. Finally, I found them. "Come on," I whispered, walking towards the door and putting my ear to it. Immediately I heard Bianca's soothing voice calm down Kat as she cried; maybe I had underestimated how much she liked Patrick. Suddenly, I leaned against the door a little to close and I lost my balance. Anyone could have guessed what happened next. I banged into the door. If the girls knew we were spying them our cover was blown, so I quickly got to my feet and acted like I meant for it to be that loud.

The door swung open. "Cameron?" Bianca questioned. "Patrick? What are you guys doing up here? How did you get up here?"

"Long story. We just wanted to see if you two were okay," I murmured sweetly into her ear as I wrapped her into a huge. "Is Kat ok?"

Bianca's face suddenly turned stone cold. "No. Your _friend_ over there said all the wrong things to her. Now, she keeps on going on about how she's going to stay here and live with our father for the rest of her lives." Bianca's voice got softer as she pulled me into her room. "Kat seems to think that Patrick just wants to dispose of her, and that's her reason for not going to college. She just doesn't have that same drive anymore. Cam, why was Patrick acting so pessimistic?"

"Bianca, sweetie, Patrick doesn't want to loose Kat, but he wants to break it off with her if she does go to college. He couldn't keep a long distance relationship; Kat would be forced to make all the phone calls and visits. As you may have noticed, Patrick is far from wealthy. He doesn't want to loose her, but there really aren't many options left; he wasn't about to tell Kat to stay here. She made that decision on her own," I stated smartly.

"Wow," she murmured. "I had no clue you were this intelligent."

I snorted. "What? Was I stupid before?"

"No. I guess it was all about that whole French tutor thing," she admitted, looking down at the ground. Then, out of the blue she asked an odd question. "Cam, would you lie down with me?"

Cute. This girl was so cute. I really couldn't resist her charm.

"Sure."

Patrick

I stood nervously at the doorway; what exactly was I supposed to say to her? Surely, Kat didn't want to talk to me after everything I had said to her. All in all, I was a complete dick. Why couldn't I just let her go do what she wanted? If I was even a good boyfriend, I'd let her go to the college of her dreams and be happy . . . but I was just so jealous! I wanted Kat to stay with me, not live in a dorm room with a bunch of males constantly around her. Why did I have to be so envious of her? Kat was a great girl; I had learned that when I first met her . . . but a part of me just can't let go of her.

"I'm sorry Kat," I whispered, fleeing down the steps and running out of their house. All I needed was to be alone until I could sort our issues out, but that was the hardest part. I didn't understand how we could have a decent life together with her being wealthy. Of course wealthy isn't everything, but I'm not the material her father wants. Giving up, I headed back towards me house and plopped down on my bed. It was time for me to think everything through and do what I needed to do. Popping in a video into the VCR, I situated myself on my bed and watched as the beginning to **Halloween H20** came on. What could I say? I was in for a horror flick at the moment.

Soon, I started drifting in and out of sleep until I finally was out like a light.

_Kat_

Patrick had really hurt me when he said that we'd have to call it off if I went to college because I didn't know what to do anymore. But, college was the only future I had known. The best I could do was accept what Patrick had told me. I knew it would hurt to be so far away from the first person I had ever loved, but maybe distance would be for the best. We could date other people and see what road I turned on from there.

Sniffling and with tear stained eyes, I wandered out into the hall so that I could find where Bianca was . . . because she was a lot more quieter than usual. Opening her door, I smiled as I saw her and Cameron with their arms around each other. They were sleeping happily. I just wanted to be able to have that with Patrick. My sister always got what she wanted and I figured that maybe, just this once, that I'd have that opportunity.

As I was about to leave, I saw Cameron's eyes open. He smiled at me and I nodded at him. "Stay there." He shook his head. What in the world did he want. Suddenly, he unwrapped himself from Bianca and pushed me towards _my_ room.

"We need to talk."

All I did was nod. I suppose he was right. Boy, did I ever hate saying that.

"So, what exactly is the problem with you and Patrick?" he asked softly.

"A lot of things. He thinks that I don't want to be with him and that I'm purposely trying to ditch him. But, I really like Patrick. Why can't he see that?" I asked, annoyed.

Cameron pulled me into a hug. "Kat, you know that Patrick hasn't had the most glorious life. Maybe it would be easier if you bribed your father into getting him into the same school as you."

"No Cameron. Patrick wouldn't _want_ to go to this school. Why don't you just leave it alone?" I snapped, pushing him away from me.

"Because Patrick wants to stay with you. God, Kat, you really are stubborn. It's not like he's Joey Donner or something. He did so much for you two to be together and now you're ready to throw it all away. That's pathetic!" Cameron shouted.

Tears filled my eyes. "Patrick doesn't love me, Cam. If he did, he'd fight along with my father so that I don't go halfway across the world and instead, go to the same college my father went to when-"

"Wait . . . your father also doesn't want you to go across the world to college?"

"Yeah, so…" I trailed off.

"Well, never mind. I'm going to work my magic and we'll talk later. I completely forgot to call Michael once I got here. Excuse me."

I nodded.

Off in the hallway, I could hear him talking to **Michael**. Why was Cam friends with him? Michael tended to freak me out here and there. He was _nerdy_ and a _freak_. Sure, maybe I shouldn't talk about someone like that, but I just couldn't stand that kid. But, I hated fighting with Patrick. It was just so indescribable . . . until I turned on my cd player and the lyrics to **Adema's "Unstable"** came on.

_I wanted to know, who you really are/__I needed the chance, to stitch up my scars/__I'm closer to you, than I was in the start/__Come dive right in, and tear me apart._

Wow, I thought. I was really feeling this music, well more of this song. _I'm trapped and we can't get along/__I thought that I was strong/__We are so unstable/__And then I'm strung up on your touch/__But I won't give you up/__We are so unstable._

Markey Chavez was right, I wouldn't give Patrick up. _I wanted to learn, about the dark side of you/__You bring me down, like a bottle of pills/__I hate the way, that you make me feel/__ keep coming back/ I never get healed._

So true, the way that Patrick made me feel today hurt, terribly. I wondered if staying with Patrick would continue to make me feel this way. _I'm trapped and we can't get along/__I thought that I was strong/__We are so unstable/__And then I'm strung up on your touch/__But I won't give you up/__We are so unstable._

As the chorus came on _again_, I found that I was crying. I didn't want to give **him** up. I realized then that I was in love with Patrick. _You're so unstable/__You're so unstable/__We're so unstable/__We're so unstable._

The chilling way that Markey said 'unstable' was starting to get to me. Would Patrick and I ever be able to get our relationship 'stable'? _I'm trapped and we can't get along/__I thought that I was strong/__We are so unstable/__And then I'm strung up on your touch/__But I won't give you up/__We are so unstable/__I'm trapped and we can't get along/__I thought that I was strong/__We are so unstable/__And then I'm strung up on your touch/__But I won't give you up/__We are so unstable._

As the chorus repeated twice, I found myself in tears. Why Patrick?!_So unstable/__I'm so unstable/__So unstable/__I'm so unstable._

As the sounds of the music faded away, I was now in hysterics. I wished I wasn't such a wreck. It was amazing how Adema seemed to have such a power over me. I knew this CD was going to be very close to me, that much was obvious.

**Michael**

I ran to my phone and picked it up. Finally, Cam was calling to tell me of the news.

"Hey Cam," I answered.

"Hey Michael. Things are really messed up here, but on the other hand, Bianca and I are getting along well. I don't think that now is the time to talk about **us** since I have to finish up my conversation with Kat and then get back to Bianca."

"Alright man. Just remember to give me the details."

"Sure thing." Cameron hung up the phone; I wouldn't admit to him that I was _jealous_ he had beautiful Bianca Stratford. I mean, if Cameron had a chance with a girl like Bianca, then I surely had a chance with one of her friend's. But, wait . . . I couldn't let my jealousy towards Cameron ruin our friendship.

Why couldn't I just get the girl for once? It seemed **all** of the good guys had a girl except me. It wasn't fair. I tossed my phone against the wall and slammed my door closed. If _they_ didn't care enough to tell me the details, then I couldn't wait for college.

Calming down, I knew that I had grown a huge attitude. I just wanted _my_ only friend to spend time with me. I didn't see anything wrong with that. Maybe I could talk to Patrick or something; we're practically in the same boat.

Thinking it was a brilliant idea, I looked in the phone book for Patrick's number and dialed until I heard the familiar voice of Patrick. "Hello," he answered tiredly.

"Hey, Pat, it's me, Michael. Do you want to hit a club tonight?" I suggested. Silence. Maybe Patrick didn't remember me. After all, not many people remembered me. I was the guy that was there, but not exactly there. Some days I was invisible, other days I'd get a "Move it buddy" from one of the jocks. I considered that progress, even though it was little.

"Pat?" I asked nervously. Maybe I had frightened him away. That definitely was not my intention.

"Sure, Michael. You're Cameron's friend, _right_?" he asked, apprehensively.

"Yep."

"Ok. We'll meet at my house then," Patrick concluded.

"Great. Bye."

"Bye." Once I hung up the phone, I groaned as I noticed how I had broken it. It was actually my parent's bedroom phone. Oops. It looked like I'd be explaining to them what had happened. I could always say "Misty" my dog, went crazy and knocked it sohard and it went sailing down the steps.

Ha. That was perfect. I was pretty positive they'd believe anything I said. After all, they thought I was _sweet _and _innocent_ Michael. But, clubbing would be awesome tonight. I'd show Patrick a good time and maybe he'd give me some tips on getting the ladies. Then, possibly, I might get some sort of reputation in school other than being 'invisible boy'.

**A/n: It's an early chapter, therefore, the next chapter may take a bit longer than the last. Also, thanks to the first five reviewers, I honestly wasn't expecting more than one review … but if you like, please continue to review and tell other's about this story. Thank you. –chocolatekisses13**


	3. Too Good To Be

**Ten Things I love About You**

**Chapter Three**

****

__

_Kat_

I was beginning to realize that I had been a fool to try and make things work between Patrick and I. Our differences were irreconcilable and I was going to that college whether Patrick accepted it or not. It was only a matter of time before I told Patrick that I couldn't back out now because I had already confirmed I was going to this school. Not even daddy accepted it, but he realized it was something I _wanted_ to do, and all he could do was support me.

See, I really _do_ love Patrick, but we were just one of those high school romances that eventually dwindle and become nothing. All it needs is a little bit of time and I situation like I have, and you're back into the single pool again, just trying not to drown from so many guys pulling you under.

"Kat."

I jumped really high, startled by another voice interrupting my thoughts. Spinning around, I had come face-to-face with my father, who had this really weird look on his face. I really tried to identify this look, but my father had never looked so- I don't know… _different_ before, like this. Chewing on my bottom lip, I tried to see what he was thinking, but I couldn't decipher it.

"What daddy?" I asked shortly.

"I've planned the most amazing thing. I'd tell you, but we need to get Bianca in here too, since it both relates to you too." He smiled and took a seat on my bed. "Do you know where your sister is, Kat?"

"Probably in her room," I told him. No matter how much I loved my father I could never seem to get passed that he practically _never _knew where his daughters were because he was too busy with work. I suppose I was still bitter about that.

"I'll be right back."

Rolling my eyes, I leaned against the headboard of my bed, wondering what news my father had for his. He was never one for surprises or anything of those sorts, so I couldn't help but wonder if maybe he had a girlfriend or that maybe we'd learn more about my real mother. I don't know. I guess I was probably expecting the worse, seeing as that's how our father worked.

"Kat, I found her."

Bianca remained in the doorway. I suppose she was busy on the phone with somebody, but I really had no clue. She didn't want to come into my room, and I could see the sour look that was on her face.

"We're both here now. Tell us."

He licked his lips quickly and leaned against the doorframe.

After all these years, I had never known my father as one to beat around the bush. What was going on? Instead of lashing out on him, I figured it was pretty important, so I honestly didn't want to spoil any of his fun. Continuing to stand awkwardly, he looked between Bianca and I- and it was easy to come to the conclusion that it was something to worry about.

"Kat…darling…" he trailed off, "Bianca…honey."

__

_Patrick_

We had the whole thing planned. That is-Michael and I. Our goal was to stop focusing one what _was_ going on, and to party our hearts out. Neither of us was really into the club scene, but we were both open to new experiences, especially because we had both been burned, or so I had heard.

"Hey, Pat."

Michael had been ranting nonstop about how Bianca and Cameron were such a perfect Hollywood couple that it made him gag or more than one occasion. After he had started complaining, I sort of lost track of _exactly_ what the whole point was. I suppose he just meant to make conversation, really _stupid _conversation.

"Yeah."

"I was wondering, how do you go about approaching a girl?"

Oh here we go already. At first, I was thinking that I'd ditch Michael once we lost the club and I'd find a pretty girl to dance with, but _if _Michael didn't even know the fundamentals of getting a girl- then my night out would prove to be a lot more difficult than I had first imagined.

"Just be anybody other than yourself. You watch movies don't you?" I finally asked him.

He nodded his head.

"Good. Pretend you're a smooth guy on one of those movies." I sat up, abruptly, and patted him on the shoulder as I walked by- contemplating my next move. I was still eighteen, and lets face it- there weren't many clubs that kids under 21 could go to. Scratching my head, I desperately tried to figure out where we could to meet girls. See, my intentions weren't to go around Kat's back, but I didn't see how it mattered since we were no longer dating. I guess, I opened my eyes and saw that fighting for her _really _wasn't worth it.

"Any clubs in mind?"

Michael nodded his head again. It figured. He never knew _anything_ at all.

"Okay… how about- did you hear about any parties going on?" I was losing hope, and I could only pray that he at least knew of some party somewhere.

"Cameron mentioned one about a week ago. I think a cousin of Joey the Donner asshole. I think it's at his house _again_."

"Lets just go and drive around. Hopefully we'll find some club to go to," I added enthusiastically.

"Sure."

Michael slowly followed behind. His clothing was to die for. And not in a good sense. He was wearing a suit- and no, it wasn't a casual suit either. It _was_ a business suit. More and more, I was beginning to question how much of a guy he was. Shaking my head, I got into my car, feeling optimistic that there'd be somewhere to party.

"I know of a club," Michael spoke up.

Wait. Why hadn't he mentioned this earlier? I felt the need to wring his neck, but I kept my arms and thoughts to myself. "What club?"

"Midnight Romance."

I started cracking up laughing. "Are you serious? That sounds so corny." I could feel it was getting harder to breath as Michael just stared at me. Maybe I had struck a nerve with him.

"_My _distant cousin- Harley works there. I'm sure he could find a way to get us in."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I snapped. I don't know why, but I felt the need to let the boy know that he was an idiot for making me try and figure out the destination. It figured. Michael was the type that saw me as inferior. He wanted to fit in, so he stopped voicing his own opinions and just went along with everything that I had said.

"I don't know," he mumbled.

God, _now_ he was mumbling. I shook my head. Maybe partying was a really bad idea. As second thoughts flooded my mind, I turned the key to the ignition and listened to my car purr. It was now or never. Kat wouldn't even care, right? After all, I don't think she'd be able to handle how spontaneous and wild I was. Damn, how I loved to have excuses.

"So, we'll keep Midnight Romance in mind," I piped up. Truthfully, I didn't want to go to this club. The title completely threw me for a loop and for the life of me- I couldn't figure out why someone would want to own a club with such an awkward title and really, really seductive in yet another sense.

"Great."

Michael sounded really into this club… I wasn't that heartless. I couldn't let him down, could I? Feeling my soft side cave in, I told him that it'd be our first destination of the night. He literally hugged me, which I found creepy, but I figured Michael was an all right guy that just needed a bit of help.

"Stacey Holman," I whispered into a young woman's ear who was sitting at the bar all alone. It had turned out that Midnight Romance was one of those clubs where it was really posh and elegant looking. The whole room was mapped out in this pale shade of blue that seemed to make the walls go 'pop' and the furniture accents were this really bright lime green that made the two colors contrast nicely. Maybe we had made a good decision.

"Oh hey," she stated quietly.

Stacey had always been one of those under the radar type of girls. She dressed in baggy paints and tight shirts- _always _hiding her figure, but having no difficulty with expressing herself. Well, she and I had been really tight before my bet with Kat had come into play. Once she had of my bet, she immediately promised me that she'd never speak to me again if I dated her.

Needless to say, I didn't take her threat to heart. She showed me what it was like to be left behind, and I guess a part of me liked that with Kat- I got to leave her behind _first_.

"I'm stupid for not listening to you." I had almost blurted out 'I'm sorry' but my last shred of strength held it together so I could change my words.

"You're right," she shot back. "And look where it got you. No where."

Ouch. Stacey had always been honest, but I had never expected her to act so strangely towards me. It would take a lot to gain her friendship back, and even more for her trust and believe in me. I was going to find this as a challenge, but I was willing to do anything to salvage our friendship _until_ that song came on…that damn song.

_It's just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you._

My heart immediately sank into the pit of my stomach. It was the one song I had sang to Kat at the football field when I was running through the bleachers, dodging the people after me. I _loved _the look on her face, as she stood there in her red and white soccer uniform with her friends. It was that moment- that _precise _moment when I had first noticed that she felt _something _for me.

"What happened?"

"What?"

"I said… what happened? By that look on your face, you looked like a kid who just entered a candy store only to find out that there is no candy."

"It's a long story, Stacey."

"Well, I have time."

__

_Bianca _

Daddy had called me into Kat's room, explaining that he had something very important to share with us. He was still beating around that bush ten minutes later, and it was starting to bother me. Our father had never waited _so_ long to say something that he felt was important.

"Girls."

There he goes again. Finding other names to call us by.

"We're going on vacation. All of us."

I was still standing there, looking as emotionless as ever, but Kat seemed somewhat happy about this. What was wrong with that girl?

"That's great, daddy," I added to the conversation, "but Cameron and I made a lot of plans for our summer before we head to college."

"Well, those plans are going to be cancelled. I don't want us to fall about, and as soon as boys come into the picture- our family crumbles to pieces. We're going to spend some quality time together. We _need _to let go our of childish high school flings and move to the important aspects of school quickly approaching."

It had taken him this long to shoot us down? As soon as he had started speaking about our well being, he turned into the same jerk of a father and I really wanted to run out of that room at any moment and tell him that I wasn't going with him, but he didn't seem to listen to me at all.

"I'm not going." I shouted at him, hoping he heard me loud and clear.

"Bianca, this isn't a choice. You _will _go, understand me?"

The side of my father that was being exposed was more than I could handle. I _didn't _want to leave Cameron behind. I _didn't _want to lose touch with my friends. I just wanted to stay here.

"Daddy, I'm eighteen. You have no parental rights over me."

He couldn't stomach what I had said. He looked hurt though, and I didn't feel an ounce of regret. Kat and I had been pushed him too many times, and it was time for me to stand up for myself and speak my mind. I had always done things daddy's way. Daddy's way was sickening, and I was tired- just plain tired of living up to his standards.

"I'm out of here."

_Kat_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Bianca was never the outspoken one in the family. I was. She was hell bent on having things her way, and I really admired that. She had her reasons to stay, and I didn't blame her, but I on the other hand- I really didn't have a reason to stay anymore. Taking a vacation seemed like the best thing I could do to push myself one step forward.

"Bianca, don't you walk out that door," daddy shouted back. "If you do, don't you dare ever coming back! And if that doesn't phase you, how about I kick Kat out too if you leave? You find her an apartment to share with you, and you two can get a job. I won't give you any money."

Whoa. Whoa. Whoa.

This _wasn't _right. Our father wasn't naturally this way, ever. Sure, he had put his foot down when boys came into the picture, but I didn't seem this coming. I couldn't believe that he'd kick me out if Bianca left. She knew I couldn't leave… well, she didn't know that things with Patrick and I had fallen apart, but she wouldn't walk out that door.

"Fine!" she shouted.

Without another word, she stomped out the door.

Oh boy. She _really _left. The shit was going to hit the fan now, but I figured I could try and lighten up the situation. "Daddy, I'd _still _like to go on vacation with you." His angered look soon twisted into a smile.

"Great. Once we get back, pack your bags."

No, no, no. He wasn't kicking me out! He wouldn't. The anger was coursing through my veins as I stared at him, wondering what had happened to the man I had admired for his strict policies. I was growing to hate him more and more… and that only led me to believe that he hiding something from us. I just couldn't figure out what, but that wasn't about to stop me.

_Patrick _

"Stacey," I trembled. I had _never _felt so inferior towards her, towards the look in her eyes that was telling me to speak up or forever hold my peace. "You knew all about the bet."

"Correct," she intervened. "I walked away from that moment on. Would you like to tell me what I don't know now?"

"Fine." I took a deep breath, staring at her long and hard before the courage to tell her the truth slipped out. "At first, I had dated Kat for the money. It was money for getting my underground band out of the garage. I guess over the course of the dates- I began to admire and like her more and more every day. If that makes me a bad person, then so be it."

"Why Kat?"

"You don't know her, Stacey. Don't judge her by what the eye sees, for it deceives."

"Whatever," she snapped. "I _really _don't seem to care what the truth is anyway. I _still _hate everything about you." Not even bothering to continue, she pushed me out of the way, and managed to find the exit- pushing the people blocking her way to the side.

"I'm an idiot," I muttered, taking a seat at an abandoned table.

"Patrick, my man."

It had been two hours later, and Michael was very intoxicated with a drunken girl clinging to his arm. I tapped him on the shoulder and told him to let me be. He just wouldn't go away though, and he was beginning to test my remaining patience.

"Pat… this nice lady wants to co-come o-v-er to _my_ place."

"Nice."

God, what was wrong with me? I was acting like the world was over _all _because of that damn song. Had I made the wrong decision, somehow? What was the right decision?

"Lets go," he slurred.

"I'm not ready to go yet," I shot at him angrily.

"Fine." He stumbled away with the girl still clinging to him. Finally. Peace and quiet.

**A/n: **My absence has been inexcusable. I've been lacking inspiration with this story, but I tried to pick up the ball and swish it through the net, so to speak. And I'm hoping that my efforts don't disappoint you. I _am_ currently mapping out the next chapter, so it'll be ten times better than this one. Please review and let me know that people out there are still reading this!

Also, I have to replace the past chapters with new content... first chapter has some pretty minor changes, but changes nonetheless, and chapter two is pretty much the same.


	4. So Much It Hurts

**A/n: I'm sorry some of you really don't like this all that much. This is merely my interpretation and my twisting of the characters. I guess I should have mentioned that they'd be different. I'm sorry. I just hope I still have _any _readers at this point in time.**

* * *

**Ten Things I Love About You  
****Chapter Four- so much it hurts**

_Cameron_

Bianca called a few hours back, bawling her eyes out, saying that her father had kicked her out of the house. Of course, by instinct, I asked her _why_ her father would even consider kicking her out. All I remembered was how much she blubbered and cried 'what am I going to do' over and over again. I knew she wanted to take solace in me, but what could I do?

She didn't find my answers at all acceptable. The conversation ended up going something like this:

"Bianca, I _don't_ know what to tell you."

"Come on, Cameron. Can't you let me stay at your place for a while?"

That was the _first_ thing that had crossed my mind, but my parents were the strict types, the ones that didn't put up with much of anything. They especially didn't approve of Bianca as my girlfriend. Constantly, I was reminded of how much better she was than me. It was the last thing I wanted to expose her to.

"Honey, I would, but my parents…"

There she goes, crying like I've just told her the worst thing in the world. What was she expecting? My parents wouldn't let her stay. My parents didn't even like me living in their damn house.

"You, you hate me. Don't you?" she continued to cry. "That's why you won't let me stay with you."

My patience was wearing thin, but she was the girl I really liked, and yelling at her didn't feel like the right thing to do. Instead, I took another deep breath, and told her what I could.

"Dear God. Bianca, I really like you. I could never hate you." I ran a hand through my untamed mop of hair. "I just _can't _let you stay at my house. You have to understand this…"

Apparently she didn't like to listen either. I was met with the dial tone ringing in my ear. My girlfriend had just hung up on me with no real reason. I suppose she was pissed… and I was feeling extremely guilty over the whole ordeal. Bianca and I had never fought during our relationship, and it was painful to know that it was because of my own doing that she was pissed off.

Rolling over in my bed, I called the only person I knew, the only person I could _trust_ to help me fix things.

_One ring._

_Two ring._

_Three ring._

_Four ring._

"Hello."

I could barely recognize the voice as Michael. He sounded nothing like himself. His voice was going hoarse and his breathing was so fast that I thought he had been just working out prior to my phone call. That wasn't possible. Michael wasn't into the whole fitness/exercise thing.

"Michael, you sound like hell, man."

He mumbled a barely audible, "I know," and groaned in what I thought was agony.

"My fucking head," he whined.

The ideas that were floating around in my head were endless. Michael sounded like he was dying, and I didn't know if I should have been concerned, or if that was just how he answered the phone when he didn't feel so hot. I chose the latter.

"Hurts," he finished two minutes later.

I hadn't caught what he meant. "What hurts?" I asked, confused. The more I talked to him, the more we ended up going in circles- confusing each other even more.

"My fucking head," he started again, moaning as if he was dying.

"Did you hit it or something?" I asked. Still, I was left in the dark, trying to decipher what was wrong with my best friend. It was unlike him to hardly ever be sick. It was even more puzzling as I listened to him rant on about his night- and about a girl.

My eyes widened. Michael and a girl? The two just didn't click with my brain. Michael wasn't known to get the chicks- that was a recognized fact. He wasn't very smooth, and his palms were always sweaty around girls. I couldn't _ever_ image Michael kissing or actually attempting to date a girl.

"My fucking head…" he started, "is pounding like a mother fucker."

I nearly dropped the phone, mostly shocked. "Michael?"

"Too much alcohol," he whispered.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Michael drinking? Michael inebriated?

"Honey, who are you talking to?" a voice in the background muttered. She sounded _really_ slutty, and it took everything inside of me _not_ to say anything. Michael _was_ a proud Christian… until **now**.

"Sorry to bother you Michael." With that, I hung up the phone, and cursed God for being so cruel to me. I didn't even have my best friend to talk too! What was he trying to do? Make my life even more filled with misery? Shaking my head, I threw the phone onto the floor, and buried myself under a mass of pillows. I just needed a little nap. That was all...

_Michael_

My night had _been_ incredible. For the first time in my life, I got drunk and laid all in the same night by a girl seven years older than me. She was super gentle with me being a virgin in all and she promised to keep me happy. I was drunk. Delirious. She was the woman of my dreams.

No one had ever made me feel so important- like I was worth shit, and it felt great.

But, when Cameron called, he seemed slightly disappointed- shocked that _I _of all people had spent my night, drunk, with someone. I shook my head, and looked over at Barbara, which was the woman's name.

"Honey, who are you talking to?" she asked in a deep, seductive smile.

I told her no one important, but he had already caught wind to the girl. "Sorry to bother you, Michael," he had snapped. Cameron was my best bud- the one who had always been there to help me through thick and thin. I couldn't understand _why_ he was acting as if I had done the worst thing on the Earth. All I had done was get laid. What's so weird about that?

I shook my head and wrapped Barbara's tiny, frail body to mine. "Sweetheart lets just enjoy ourselves."

_Kat_

What the fuck was the matter with me?

I _loved_ Patrick with every breath in my body, and I couldn't stand that I was losing him over my stupidity. It was as if I had split personalities, and I could never accept him for who he was. True, Patrick wasn't nearly as wealthy as I was, but I couldn't stand to be away from the _first_ person that had made some sort of difference in my life.

Instead of throwing a conniption fit, I threw a pillow at my wall, and picked up the phone on the nightstand. I really wasn't sure if I could do it, but I'd try.

_Ring. _

_Ring._

Maybe I should hang up…

_Ring. _"Yeah?"

My breath caught in my throat, and I couldn't breathe. I had forgotten he didn't have caller ID. Biting my lip, I pulled the phone a few inches away from my ear and mumbled, "Patrick." My voice sounded so weak- desperate even.

What was I doing?

"Kat?"

He sounded shocked, surprised that I was calling him after our huge blowout.

"I'm sorry."

It was those _two_ words that caused me to break down. "I'm stupid, Patrick. I made a mistake." There weren't enough words to possibly apologize to him for the way I had acted. I _wanted_ our differences to be put aside, so we could have a relationship again, but I wasn't sure if I relationship was something I could handle.

As long as I had known Patrick, he was an amazing guy. He didn't always do the right thing at first, but the point was that he always managed to _do_ the right thing in the end. Perhaps that's why I couldn't stay away from him, or maybe that's why I did.

Honestly, Patrick was _too_ good for me.

It was hard to deal with.

"Kat, are you feeling okay?"

I laughed. Oh god. Of all things- I laughed at his question. Something _had_ to be wrong with me.

"Kat?" he repeated.

My heart ached as I listened to him repeat my name over and over again. God knew that I needed Patrick in my life. I should have just hung up the phone, but I couldn't. Patrick was the part of me I could never get rid of.

"Patrick, I _need_ you," I whimpered. "I care about you so much it hurts."

_Bianca_

Cameron was such a bastard. I hated him- I hated him for not helping me out, and finding me a place to stay. The first time I met him, I thought he was the dorkiest guy I had ever met in my life, but he faked knowing French to get to know me. That had to count for something, right?

Still, I couldn't pull myself away from the fact that daddy was kicking me out, leaving me nowhere to go. It seemed I'd have to go to plan c. Sighing, I started to pack my things, not worrying about my life anymore. From now on, I wasn't Bianca Stratford. I was _nobody_ but a wandering soul- a vagabond. I no longer had Cameron. I no longer had _anyone_.

Does anyone even know how lonely it is?

After I finished packing up my bags, I left everyone a note, a note that I hoped would help make sense of things for my sister. I just couldn't leave her behind without an explanation. She deserved that much.

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I left the note on my bed, and grabbed my 3 suitcases. This was it. I was _gone_.

_Patrick_

It was bizarre how everyone just happened to call me. It was as if I was the one to run to- the one that could fix everything. The sad truth about that- was that I wasn't this wonderful person that people made me out to be. I had flaws like any other human being had…

All I could hear in my bed was Kat crying, "Patrick, I need you." It was the _final _straw. I could no longer take the constant pressure that she put on me. Before I knew what I was doing, I hung up the phone, realizing that I couldn't possibly be the one thing Kat needed. The only thing I hoped was that I was doing the right thing by letting her go.

I had to be.

There weren't any other options. I would be left behind when she went off to college halfway around the world. It was something I had to accept, and I think it was finally starting to impact my life. I was growing up; I could _finally_ put other people, first, before myself, and it felt incredibly great.

Biting my lower lip gently, I leaned against the headboard, feeling proud of myself for a moment.

"Kat, I'm so sorry," I had whispered before I closed my eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

**

* * *

****A/n: I know. I know. It's a really, really short chapter considering my past updates. I just want to pull apart from having so many POV'S in this story- due to it being too hard to possibly keep up with all of them. So, right now we'll mostly have the Stratford family and Cameron in the upcoming chapters. I'm not sure how often the others will be included, but they won't be forgotten. I just _can't _write from their POVS all the time. It's too stressful.**

In other news-I'm feeling quite inspired with this story. Therefore, I'm hoping for more frequent updates.

**Without a name**


End file.
